Rejected My Love
by Hana to Uzu
Summary: 'Aishiteru Sakura..' ucap Sasuke pelan. 'Sasuke, kau menembakku' tanya Sakura tidak percaya, 'Gomen aku tidak bisa..aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat..'


Rejected My Love

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Rating: T

Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, NejiTen

Author by: Hana To Uzu

Hope you like it!

Summary: ''Aishiteru Sakura,'' ucap Sasuke pelan. ''Sasuke, kau menembakku?'' tanya Sakura tidak percaya. ''Gomen aku tidak bisa..aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat..''

:

Di sore hari yang cukup teduh, delapan murid Konoha International Junior High School kini sedang berjalan bersama, terlihat beberapa ada yang bertengkar dan main kejar-kejaran.

"Sasuke~ kembalikan!" ucap gadis berambut pink yang sedang mengejar-ngejar cowok berambut biru donker.

"Tidak akan we~ kejar aku kalau kau bisa SA-KU-RA!" ucap cowok itu yang bernama Sasuke yang masih berlari menghindari gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Hei kau tadi main ambil makanku pokoknya kau harus bayar sekarang!" teriak gadis lain berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Tadi Sakura-chan boleh kok aku tidak boleh sih Ino pig!" balas cowok berambut hitam sambil tersenyum kepada gadis berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"SAI BAYAR SEKARANG!" gadis berambut pirang itu kini mulai marah.

"INO BUKANNYA TADI YANG LAIN BOLEH MAKAN KENAPA AKU TIDAK!" cowok berambut hitam itu membalas teriakkan gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya.

"Neji kau tadi seenaknya meninggalkanku piket sendirian!" kini giliran gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua memarahi cowok beambut coklat panjang disampingnya.

"Aku tidak peduli lagian kau tidak mau mencariku dulu Tenten!" cowok berambut coklat panjang yang bernama Neji membalas dengan tenang.

"Hei Hinata-chan sahabat kita tiap hari seperti ini ada saja yang diributkan" kata cowok berambut orange pada gadis berambut idingo yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"I...Iya, k..kita lerai m..mereka saja ya Na..Na..Naruto-kun!" kata gadis berambut Idingo yang bernama Hinata pada cowok berambut orange yang bernama Naruto dengan terbata.

"Hei teman-teman kalian bisa tidak sehari saja tidak bertengkar sebentar lagikan kita mau lulus SMP malu kalau terus seperti ini!" teriak Naruto dan pertengkaran kecil itu pun terhenti.

"Be..benar lebih baik k..kita belajar be..bersama b...buat persiapan ujian!" Hinata ikut menimpali ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah..." semuanya pun diam dan berjalan pulang dengan tenang.

-Beberapa Hari Setelah Ujian-

"Bagaimana ini aku takut tidak lulus~!" ucap Sakura panik.

"Heh? Kau panik? Bukannya yang lebih pantas panik disini adalah aku dan Tenten?" tanya Ino dengan wajah paniknya.

"Iya, lagipula Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan kan selalu masuk lima besar!" timpal Tenten.

-Di Tempat Naruto Dkk-

"Huwa~ aku takut tidak lulus~" ucap Naruto dengan suara toa khas nya.

"Biasa saja tuh!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Buat apa panik!" timpal Neji datar.

"Sabar ya Naruto kita senasib" hibur Sai menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Hah~ Teme, Neji kaliankan selalu masuk lima besar~ dan kau Sai apanya yang senasib kau kan selalu masuk sepuluh besar~" ucap Naruto yang sudah lemas.

"Sudahlah Dobe, terima saja kalau kau tidak lulus." ucap Sasuke santai.

"Huwa~ Teme kau kejam!" rengek Naruto, yang terlalu histeris dan lebay.

-Hari Pengumuman Kelulusan-

"Pringkat anak lulusan terbaik di Konoha International Junior High School adalah..."

DEG!

Suasana aula sekolah itu pun sepi bak kuburan, semua murid mendengarkan pengumuman dengan antusias, termasuk Naruto yang notabe-nya anak berisik ia kini diam mendengarkan dengan wajah serius yang tampil beda.

"Yang masuk kedalam Tiga Peringkat terbaik adalah pertama Sasuke Uchiha, Kedua Sakura Haruno, dan Ketiga adalah Shikamaru Nara..." Kepala sekolah pun berhenti sebentar untuk memperhatikan murid-murid yang sedang saling melempar ucapan selamat.

"Huwa~ aku tidak menyangka dapat pringkat kedua terbaik~" gumam Sakura dengan tampang tidak percayanya.

"Hn, aku dapat peringkat pertama we~" Sasuke menimpali ucapan Sakura dengan datar.

"Bodo, aku lagi badmood bertengkar denganmu!" ucap Sakura ketus.

"Ye, Sia..."

"Hei sudah ah berhenti sekarang pengumuman yang masuk sepuluh besar..." ucap Tenten yang mencoba menenangkan SasuSaku yang baru saja akan menyulut api pertengkaran.

Kepala sekolah berambut putih panjang itu pun melanjutkan membaca kertas pengumumannya.

"Peringkat Empat adalah Hinata Hyuuga, Kelima Neji Hyuuga, Keenam Sai, Ketujuh Tsumaru, Kedelapan Sora, Kesembilan Shion, dan Kesepuluh... Naruto Uzumaki ?" Kepala Sekolah berambut perak panjang itu pun menyebut nama terakhir dengan tampang tidak percaya.

"HAH?"

Semua murid dan guru-guru yang berada di dalam aula pun tercengang dibuatnya, seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang selalu mendapat ujian remidial termasuk kedalam sepuluh anak lulusan terbaik di Konoha International Junior High School?

Semua guru pun langsung mengerubungi kepala sekolah yang sedang memegang secarik kertas di atas podium "Sungguh keajaiban.." gumam seluruh guru KIJHS.

"A.. Aku.. Aku.. Ma... Masuk.. Da.. Dala_" belum selesai Naruto bicara sudah keduluan Ino.

"Iya, Naruto kau bicara "Aku masuk dalam peringkat sepuluh terbaik" aja lama, dasar!" ucap Ino sambil menirukan gaya Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang tak percaya dan ketujuh sahabatnya pun mengangguk mantap.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan~" Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata yang berada di belakang Sakura hingga membuat wajah Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain hanya diam melongok.

"Na.." Neji yang sudah hampir berteriak marah dan menghajar Naruto yang sudah berani-beraninya memeluk adik sepupunya langsung dibekap oleh Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, dan Ino.

:

:

"Hm, mengapa kau mengajakku kesini Sasuke?" tanya Sakura santai "Pemandangan disini bagus apalagi sebentar lagi matahari terbenam.." ucap Sakura sembari menutup matanya menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di bukit belakang sekolah itu.

"Sakura... Hmm.. Ano.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Aku kenapa? Mumpung aku sedang senang..."

"Aku... "

"Sudahlah jangan gugup..."

"Aku... Aishiteru Sakura..."

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura sambil berharap, dan Sakura pun membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke sambil tersenyum membuat pipi Sasuke merona merah.

"Tadi kau bilang apa Sasuke? Gomen aku nggak dengar kau bicara pelan sekali sih!" ucap Sakura innocent.

"Dasar ni cewek nyuruh ngulang lagi, tadi aja sudah setengah mati aku ngungkapinnya apa lagi disuruh ngulang" ucap Sasuke menggerutu kesal dalam batin.

"Sasuke?" Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang kening Sasuke "Kau sakit ya mukamu merah" ucap Sakura innocent.

"Ano..." Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung "Aishiteru Sakura.." ucap Sasuke pelan nyaris tidak terdengar tapi jarak Sakura dan Sasuke kini sangat dekat sudah pasti Sakura dapat mendengarnya.

"Sasuke..." Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya "Kau... Menembakku?" tanya Sakura masih dengan tampang tak percaya dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menatap sepasang emerald Sakura dengan penuh harap.

(11)Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari onyx Sasuke ke hamparan rerumputan hijau dibawahnya dengan kata lain menunduk "Sasuke... Gomen..." seketika itu juga harapan Sasuke pun hancur "Gomen aku tidak bisa... Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai Sahabat..." ucap Sakura lirih, ia memegangi dadanya yang kerasa tidak nyaman.

"Tak apa kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.." Sasuke pun berjalan sambil menunduk meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya nanar.

"Sasuke gomen.."

~REJECTED MY LOVE~

"Tadaima.." ucap Sakura begitu memasuki rumahnya. "Huh sepi lagi.." ucapnya lirih lalu berjalan kelantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Hah..." Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke kasur king size miliknya yang berseprai pink.

"Sasuke... " gumamnya sambil memegangi dadanya yang entah mengapa terasa sakit saat ia menolak Sasuke.

:

:

"Sasuke turun nak ayo makan malam..." ucap ibunya dari dapur.

"Kaasan biar aku yang memanggilnya..." ucap Itachi kakak Sasuke yang segera berlari kecil menuju kamar adiknya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Sasu..."

"Aku tidak lapar dan tolong jangan ganggu aku!" ucap Sasuke dingin dari dalam kamar.

"Hm... Baiklah, kalau lapar turun kebawah ya!" Itachi pun turun kebawah dengan tampang heran "Adikku tidak biasanya seperti itu" batin Itachi.

~REJECTED MY LOVE~

"Yes! Kita sekelas lagi!" teriak Naruto kegirangan.

"Hei apanya yang sekelas lagi Naruto? Lihat disini kau, Hinata dan Sasuke masuk kelas X-A ,sedangkan kami X-B dan X-C..." koreksi Ino.

"Maksudku Aku, dengan teme sekelas lagi Ino.." elak Naruto yang pura-pura tampak cuek kayak ikan cuek.

"Sudah-sudah j..jangan bertengkar Na...Na... Naruto-kun, I...Ino-chan..." lerai Hinata.

"Huh!" Naruto dan Ino membuang muka mereka tapi ingat bukan di buang ketempat sampah, lho (?)

:

:

Kakak pembina OSIS kelas X-A sedang asyik berdebat tentang hal-hal yang nggak penting dan alhasil seluruh murid-murid kelas X-A pada sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Di pojok kanan kelas Sasuke asyik melamun tanpa menghiraukan Naruto yang sedang bercerita tentang bagaimana caranya dia mendapat peringkat 10 lulusan terbaik.

"Teme... Teme?" Naruto berteriak di telinga Sasuke.

"Cih berisik Dobe!" Sasuke mendeathglare Naruto yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran kuda ala Naruto.

"Huu teme, kau gitu! Kau melamun terus ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke yang melihatnya pun hanya meringis jijik.

"Cih kau menjijikan!" Ucap Sasuke sembari mengambil jarak dari Naruto.

"Iihh teme~"

-Di Kantin Sekolah Saat Pulang Sekolah-

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Sai, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari duduk di bangku paling pojok yang akan menjadi tempat favourite mereka bersepuluh. Sakura dan Sasuke yang biasanya berantem hanya diam dengan perasaan canggung, sedangkan yang lainnya sibuk berantem minus Naruto dan Hinata yang sibuk melerai keenam kawannya.

"Iih Neji! Lihat, seragamku basah!" omel Tenten menunjuk seragamnya yang basah karena kesiram jus jeruk Ino yang di senggol oleh Neji.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Neji cuek.

"Tidak sengaja, tidak sengaja, cih alesan!" ucap Tenten kesal.

"Memang benar itu alasan we!" ucap Neji meledek Tenten.

"NEJIIIII...!"

"Sudah-sudah akh masa berantem terus tiap hari! Coba lihat Sakura-chan dan teme mereka saja gak berantem!" lerai Naruto. Seketika semuanya diam, melihat kearah Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura sekali-kali mencuri-curi pandang ke Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan musik di I-Pod putihnya. Tapi ia pun segera sadar saat Sasuke mengeluarkan suara baritonnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Aku bukan tontonan!" ucap Sasuke yang membuka matanya menatap Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Hinata.

"Err gak papa kok teme!" ucap Naruto.

"Kalian aneh hari ini!" ucap Shikamaru, yang lain pun segera mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Shikamaru.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, walau sebenarnya ia mengerti dan menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru tapi iya terlalu gengsi untuk menyetujuinya secara langsung.

"Kalian kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ino mengintrogasi.

"Mulai lagi dia" Batin mereka semua minus Ino.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya *pura-pura bingung*

"Eh? Masalah apa?" tanya Sakura salting.

"Mencurigakan!" gumam Ino dan yang lain pun sweatdrop.

"Hei pigy jangan ganggu mereka berdua, mungkin saja Sasuke dan Sakura baru berciuman jadi karena malu dan saling diem-dieman...!" ucap Sai dengan innocent, Sakura dan Sasuke pun memerah wajahnya karena membayangkan mereka benar-benar berciuman, sambil sedikit curi-curi pandang.

"APA? APA ITU BENAR?" tanya suara toa teman-teman Sakura dan Sasuke minus Hinata dan Sai.

"Hn, tidak, aku cuma sedang me..."

"Kalau iya kenapa? Nggak boleh eh?" Sakura segera memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke pun kaget dan langsung menatap Sakura tidak percaya, begitu pula teman-temannya yang lain.

"K... Kalian su...sudah jadian eh?" tanya Ino yang masih kaget.

"Maaf itu rahasia, kau mau ikut denganku sebentar Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang kaget.

"Hn." balas Sasuke begitu sadar dari keterkagetannya. Sasuke pun ikut berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dingin, Sakura pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk.

"Ikuti aku saja," ucapnya melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat tertunda, Sasuke pun hanya mengikuti karena ada perasaan nggak nyaman di dadanya dan lagi otaknya kini terserang seribu tanda tanya besar (?)

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Kita sudah sampai." ucap Sakura. Sasuke kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, betapa kagumnya ia, melihat hamparan bunga matahari di mana-mana "Setelah kupikir-pikir..." ucapan Sakura berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke yang sedang terkagum-kagum akan hamparan bunga matahari di sekitarnya. Sasuke tetap diam membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hening

Sasuke masih setia menunggu kalimat yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura, lama-lama ia pun merasa bosan, ck bayangkan sudah 10 menit Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sakura, sudah pasti ia pun jadi jengkel sendiri karena Sakura hanya menunduk dan tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

"..." Sakura tetap diam dan menunduk.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan dan yang ingin kau bicarakan aku pergi!" Sasuke pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam menunduk.

Hening

Sakura merosot jatuh ke tanah dan terisak pelan

"Hiks... Sasuke-'kun' aku... aku mencintaimu..." gumam Sakura yang masih terisak.

-Di Tempat Ino dkk-

"Apa sedang Sakura dan Sasuke lakukan ya?" gumam Ino, matanya menerawang.

"Berciuman." sahut Sai masih dengan senyum palsu dan tampang innocentnya.

"Kalau kau mau, cium saja Ino!" ucap Neji sambil menyeringai.

"Hm... Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah pernah berciuman juga ya?" tanya Sai polos pada Neji.

"Kalian eh?" Neji bingung, karena yang di maksud kalian itu dirinya dengan siapa?.

"Iya, Kau dan Tenten." Neji dan Tenten pun langsung blushing karena di tuduh telah berciuman.

"Tentu tidak kawan, hei kau lupa dia itu rivalku!" ucap Neji dan Tenten bebarengan.

"Wes kompak!" ucap Temari dan Ino yang sambil bertepuk tangan, membuat Neji dan Tenten tambah blushing.

"Oh iya aku jadi penasaran, Ino kau mau berciuman denganku?" tanya Sai blak-blakkan, membuat Ino membelalak matanya dan langsung menjitak Sai.

"Enak saja kau mau mengambil ciuman pertamaku!" ucap Ino kesal.

"Hehe... Aku jadi pengen di cium oleh Shika." gumam Temari.

"Heh? Kau kan sudah pacaran 3 tahun dengan Shika, masa belum berciuman sich?" ucap Tenten tak percaya.

"Aku kan ada di Suna, Tenten 'calon istrinya' Neji" ucap Temari menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ikh, awas kau Temari!" ucap Tenten kesal karena di panggil 'calon suaminya' Neji oleh Temari.

"Hei Hinata-chan, kau mau tidak ikut denganku." ajak Naruto "Disini mereka sedang akur." ucap Naruto wajahnya menampakkan keseriusan, Hinata pun hanya mengangguk sambil blushing.

Hinata pun langsung mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan duluan di depannya "Aku ingin di bawa kemana sama Naruto-kun ya?" ucap Hinata dalam batin dengan lancar.

-Di Tempat Sasuke-

"Cih dasar cewek pink, ngajak-ngajak tapi malah diam saja," umpat Sasuke kesal dalam batin.

"Hah... Kenapa dadaku jadi sakit." gumam Sasuke memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut cokelat sedang berusaha mengambilkan layangan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam mencuat keatas di sebelah wanita itu.

Wanita itu pun berenti dengan napas yang terengah-engah, lalu wanita itu melihat kearah Sasuke yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Wanita itu pun berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hah... Hah... Sasuke-san kau mau mengambilkan anak ini layangan yang tersangkut di sana?" pinta wanita berambut cokelat itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya dan berkata "Maaf anda siapa, mengapa anda mengetahui nama saya Sasuke?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau ambil saja layangan itu dulu nanti aku akan ceritakan padamu!" ucap wanita berambut cokelat itu, yang membuat Sasuke jengkel.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pohon yang tadi, tempat wanita berambut cokelat itu berusaha mengambilkan layangan seorang anak berambut hitam di samping wanita itu.

-Di Tempat Naruto dan Hinata-

"Belakang Gedung Konoha International High School tak kalah indah dari belakang Gedung Konoha International Junior High School ya?" ucap Naruto memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan Hinata yang sedang duduk di rerumputan bukit belakang sekolah.

"I... Iya," sahut Hinata.

"Hei Hinata-chan, kau jangan marah ya?" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ma... Marah kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Marah karena... karena aku bilang kalau aku ternyata jatuh cinta padamu Hinata-chan..." ucap Naruto langsung to the point, tidak seperti biasanya yang suka basa basi yang keburu basi (?).

"A..." Hinata merona merah memegangi pipinya yang sudah bagai saus tomat, hm... Enak *plakk*

"Aku... Aku baru sadar kemarin Hinata-chan kalau aku ternyata mencintaimu..." ucap Naruto lagi. Hinata merasa dirinya bagai melayang di atas hamparan bunga lavender yang indah dan wangi. "K... Kau mau tidak jadi pacarku..." Naruto sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan keinginannya, dan lagi sekarang wajahnya sudah merona bersama Hinata.

"A... Aku juga me..mencintaimu Na...Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan susah payah. Naruto pun langsung menatap Hinata tidak percaya "Su... Sudah lama se...sekali..." sambung Hinata lagi.

"Gomenne Hinata-chan, aku tidak menyadari kalau kau mencintaiku..." sesal Naruto.

"Tak apa Naruto-kun, A... Aku mau kok ja...jadi pacar Na... Naruto-kun." hibur Hinata memegang tangan Naruto sambil menahan sekuat tenaga agar dirinya tidak pingsan.

~REJECTED MY LOVE~

"KRINGG" suara bel pulang sekolah di Konoha International High School pun menggema merata ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Naruto dkk berjalan pulang bersama dengan tertib, tidak ada pertengkaran yang biasanya mereka lakukan.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan tidak masuk sekolah ya?" itulah yang di pikirkan mereka saat ini, mereka wajar khawatir karena Sasuke berubah drastis menjadi sangat dingin walau pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

-Di Rumah Sakura-

Sakura POV

Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah, karena aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke London, di sana ada kakak laki-laki ku yang memintaku untuk bersekolah di sana menemaninya.

"Sakura, ayo cepat, sudah terlambat nih!" ucap kaasan ku yang sepertinya ia sedang sangat panik.

"Iya Kaasan!" sahutku dengan terburu-buru mengambil tas dan mengaca sebentar lalu segera turun menghampiri kaasan yang sudah ngomel.

"Kau ini lama sekali sich!" omel kaasanku.

Aku hanya menunduk bergumam maaf, dan kami pun segera menyetop taksi dan berangkat menuju bandara. Hah setelah kemarin aku mengecewakan Sasuke, aku pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi dan menerima permintaan Anikiku untuk tinggal dan bersekolah di London.

Oh iya Hp, aku pun segera meronggoh tas ku, lebih baik aku main Hp saja dari pada bosen, karena perjalanan ke bandara yang masih cukup jauh. Tidak ada sms ya, hah aku lupa kalau aku baru saja ganti kartu kemarin, wajar saja tidak ada yang sms.

"Ck macet lagi, malah panjang sekali!" umpat Kaasanku kesal, yang berhasil menarik perhatianku. Aku pun segera melihat keluar, waw hebat macet sekali, hah makin lama deh sampainya.

END SAKURA POV

-Di Tempat Naruto Dkk-

Keadaannya pun masih sama yaitu hening, tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan, hingga...

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita kerumah Sakura-chan!" usul Ino, berhenti berjalan dan menatap punggung teman-temannya yang melewatinya.

Mereka pun berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatap Ino "Ide bagus!" gumam Temari.

"Cih, aku nggak ikut!" ucap Sasuke dingin yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto dkk yang kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, mungkin si Sasuke itu sedang ada masalah, kita ke rumah Sakura saja tanpa dia!" ucap Neji.

"Oke!" ucap mereka semua.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju rumah Sakura dengan bercanda seperti biasa. Hm... Mereka sudah kembali ceria rupanya.

"Daripada aku mikirin si pinky itu lebih baik aku pulang dan mempersiapkan peralatan mos buat besok" ucap Sasuke dalam batin.

"Dare datte shipai..." Hp Sasuke pun berbunyi menandakan adanya telepon masuk. Sasuke pun segera meronggoh kantongnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke menjawab telepon. "Untuk apa aku ke rumah si pinky Haruno eh?" tanya Sasuke bingung pada si penelepon "Hn." balas Sasuke yang langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan cepat menuju rumah si pinky Haruno, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

-Di Tempat Naruto dkk-

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan paling belakang sambil bergandengan tangan, sedangkan di depan yang memimpin adalah Ino, Tenten, dan Sai yang sibuk berdebat hal yang sama sekali nggak penting. Sedangkan Neji, Shikamaru, dan Temari di tengah, berjalan sambil memperhatikan Ino, Tenten, dan Sai.

"Sudah ah capek berdebat dengan Sai, jadi gak nyambung!" gerutu Tenten kesal.

"Sai si mayat hidup kan gak pernah nyambung omongannya!" sahut Ino.

"Nyambung kok!" ucap Sai membela dirinya, masih dengan senyum palsu yang setia mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hei kita sudah sampai." ucap Temari, menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Pak Shiro, Sakura-chan ada di rumah tidak?" tanya Tenten to the point.

"Wah kalian telat, tadi sekitar sejam yang lalu nona Sakura berangkat ke bandara." jelas Satpam keluarga Haruno.

"Ke... Ke bandara? Untuk apa?" kali ini Ino kelihatan panik takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Nona Sakura akan tinggal dan bersekolah di London bersama tuan muda Sasori." setelah Satpam keluarga Haruno menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Ino dkk pun langsung sesegera mungkin mencari taksi dan menyetop taksi tersebut, lalu segera berangkat menuju bandara.

~REJECTED MY LOVE~

Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya, karena perasaannya terasa makin tidak nyaman "Ada apa sih, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak..." batin Sasuke gelisah.

"Maaf pak Shiro, Sakura ada?" tanya Sasuke begitu sampai di gerbang rumah Sakura.

"Lha, bukannya tadi Naruto dan yang lainnya sudah ke bandara, memangnya Tuan muda tidak di beritahu?" tanya Satpam itu.

"Di beritahu apa?" Sasuke kini makin bingung, dan perasaannya makin gelisah.

"Nona Sakura akan bersekolah dan tinggal di London..." belum selesai bicara, Sasuke sudah berlari menjauh dari kediaman Haruno.

"Sakura... Apa jangan-jangan kau ingin membicarakan hal ini kemarin..." batin Sasuke gelisah yang masih berlari sangat kencang, beruntung dia mengetahui jalan pintas menuju bandara, jadi ia tak perlu repot lagi.

~REJECTED MY LOVE~

Sakura kini sedang berpelukan dengan kaasannya, berpamitan lebih tepatnya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik ya Sakura." nasehat kaasannya.

"Iya." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum, gelisah, matanya terlihat begitu gelisah.

"Aku harus dapat melupakannya." tekat Sakura, mantap.

"Kaasan aku berangkat dulu ya!" pamit Sakura.

"Iya, hati-hati ya sayang, cepat pesawatnya sudah mau landas." nasehat kaasannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menyeret kopernya menaiki pesawat Boing rute Tokyo dan London.

"Ngingggg..." pesawat yang di naiki Sakura pun berjalan mengitari jalur bandara, lalu lepas landar ke udara dengan sukses.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-'kun'..." gumam Sakura.

~REJECTED MY LOVE~

Naruto dkk baru saja sampai di bandara, di sana ia bertemu dengan kaasannya Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan mereka.

"Bibi!" panggil Naruto sok akrab.

"Eh, teman-temannya Sakura ya? Yah sayang sekali Sakura sudah lepas landas 20 menit yang lalu..." ucap kaasannya Sakura dengan nada prihatin.

DEG!

"Sakura sudah lepas landas 20 menit lalu?" batin Sasuke yang ternyata sudah sampai dan mendengar ucapan kaasannya Sakura.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kesal, menyesal, sedih, dan semua perasaannya kini tidak menentu.

"Sudahlah sudah terlanjur, menyerah saja!" ucap iner Sasuke yang menyuruh Sasuke untuk menyerah.

"Jangan menyerah, kejarlah bungamu ke London!" iner Sasuke yang satunya lagi menyemangati Sasuke agar tidak menyerah. Alhasil kedua inernya itu pun saling melempar deathglare.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengejarnya!" batin Sasuke yang langsung berlari ke tempat pembelian tiket, iner dark Sasuke pun lemas ternyata ia gagal membujuk Sasuke.

Setelah membayar sewa pesawat yang ia pilih, yaitu pesawat zet, Sasuke langsung berlari ke lapangan bandara, dan segera menaiki pesawat zet yang telah ia pesan.

~REJECTED MY LOVE~

"Sasuke..." gumam Shikamaru.

"Ada apa Shika?" tanya Temari.

"Tidak." elak Shikamaru, "Mungkin Sasuke sedang ingin menyusul Sakura" batin Shikamaru, tersenyum bangga. Temari hanya bisa bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang di pikirkan Shikamaru.

~REJECTED MY LOVE~

"Huh, ternyata di London tak seburuk yang ku pikirkan," gumam Sakura seraya tersenyum lembut. Rambut pink nya melambai-lambai tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi.

"Eh?" Sakura segera menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang memanggil-manggil namanya, dan ternyata itu adalah Kakaknya -Sasori-

Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Sasori yang sedang menunggunya dan bersender di mobil merah yang mungkin miliknya. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menarik tangannya dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukan orang itu.

Sasori di sebrang hanya terdiam penasaran akan siapa yang memeluk adiknya, sedangkan Sakura yang masih kaget hanya dapat terdiam, hingga ia merasakan ada cairan hangat yang menetes di lehernya, ia pun tersadar, dan mengenali siapa yang sedang memeluknya kini.

"U... Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura bergetar, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, dan lagi air matanya kini juga sudah tidak dapat di tahan lagi, dan menetes pula pada leher orang itu.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu Sakura, maafkan aku soal yang kemarin, aku...aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura... kumohon mengertilah..." ucap orang itu dengan suara baritonnya yang serak akibat menangis.

"Hiks... Hiks... Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-'kun'... Aku mencintaimu..." Sakura mengeratkan pelukan orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sakura... Maaf..." gumam Sasuke berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf.

"Cowok kok nangis." ucap Sasori menyindir Sasuke, yang tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

"Aniki, ini Sasuke pacarku," ucap Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat.

"Pacar?" Sasori makin bingung, sejak kapan imouto kesayangannya mendapatkan pacar yang sangat tampan, yang setara dengannya? Pikir Sasori.

"Terimakasih Sakura..." ucap Sasuke dalam batin, dan saling mempererat genggaman tangan mereka.

-The End-

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
